Only time can save us
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Amelia Darcy is blessed with certain abilities and when Hitler and Hydra win the war, the world is thrust into complete and utter destruction and ruin. Amelia father works for SHIELD and creates a time machine, sending her back to the 1940's to find Steve Rogers (Captain America) and help him win the war.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Amelia Darcy is my original character.**

**I have changed the plot but all other characters belong to Marvel Comics.**

Please don't flame, this idea came to me and I really wanted to see what it would turn out like as a fanfiction. Please review or favorite/follow if you enjoy the story!

Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter one.

I can't say anything was ever 'normal' in my life, things have always been on the crazy and wild side with my family but then again, I don't think I would be the girl I am today if my parents weren't obsessed with anything weird and wonderful. For years they researched different anomalies, this could be related to the extra-terrestrial or genetic mutations and that was where I came in. You see, I'm adopted – I was from a very young age and I'm not like other children to yearn for the knowledge of their biological parents because my adopted parents, or mum and dad – as I like to call them, took me in when nobody would and I don't care if we don't share the same blood, my bond with them is the strongest thing I need to call them my family.

Anyway, when I was around five years of age I struggled with fitting in, not because I was an idiot or anything – I was extremely bright and funny but the only thing that made me an outcast was the fact and only fact that I had these strange abilities. I first noticed I had them when a boy who was two years older than me, started picking on a boy with glasses – I got so mad that this douche bag thought it was okay and then as I intervened, the strangest thing happened to me… As I stood in front of the boy, protecting him from this horrible fat bully – I raised my hand to shove him away and without even touching him he was thrown ten meters across the grassy field, landing in a heap in front of my head teacher. Now, you can imagine how this could be confusing for a five year old girl and to her classmates and teachers but somehow, it felt… normal and my parents couldn't have been happier with my new talents, they called me their little angel – sent down from the heavens to help those in need. Total bullshit obviously but give me a break, I was five.

It's now fifteen years later and I am currently hid in a bunker five meters below ground. You see, Hitler won the war and the world was thrown into total destruction – my mother was taken away from me and my father worked for an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D, it did have another name but it was too long to remember so I decided this would be a better abbreviation.

"Dad… Are you sure this is going to work?"

Scientists and technicians gathered around me, prodding me with needles and slapping on sticky patches to my pale cold skin. This world wasn't meant to be like this – it wasn't supposed to be in ruin and they knew that. My father was one of the best inventers on the planet and with the technology and equipment stolen from the Nazi's and another origination called Hydra, he created a… I always hated calling it this because I always found the idea preposterous… A time machine or as I like to call it, Eugene. It was a funny name and I found the concept of entering it far less scary.

"Honey… It has been tested, I promise it will be alright."

I narrowed my emerald green eyes at him and pouted, flicking my long auburn hair off my face.

"Yes, but how many times exactly…?"

My father stopped working and turned around slowly, handing me a bag filled with clothing.

"You will need this with you, underwear…black jeans and a grey shirt with a thick black leather jacket and steel capped boots."

I slowly took the bag and held the strap tightly in my hand. In the background I heard someone shouting, rushing through the crowd to stand in front of my dad.

"Three minutes to go sir and the machine will be functional."

My father nodded and turned back to me, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek over and over again.

"Repeat to me what you need to do when you arrive…"

I sighed and slumped into him, groaning in irritation. I have said this to him about ten times already! I don't think there is any chance of me forgetting my orders at all! Ever!

"When I arrive at the camp, I must find Captain America or Steve Rogers as he is formally known and help him rescue the soldiers who are held captive by Hydra… I must then lead them back to camp, blah blah blah…"

My father chuckled a nervous laugh into my shoulder before pulling away, caressing my cheek softly with his thumb.

"I know this isn't what you planned but you are our only hope… Remember, you are my little angel—"

"Sent from the heavens to help those in need… I know dad."

I smiled at him, kissing his cheek before wiping a falling tear away from his chin.

"You better have a cup of tea and some biscuits waiting when I return…"

I saw my father smile and for a moment, I didn't even notice everyone standing silently around us – watching the touching moment as it brought them to near tears.

"Sir… It's time…"

I glanced at the young boy who couldn't have been any older than sixteen, this world isn't how people should live – I made the decision to go back to the 1940's to save the people from Hydra's death grip and make this place a happier safer world to live in. In the background I heard the machine power up and I slowly, perhaps a little reluctantly – stepped onto a circular panel and turned back towards my father, the bag of clothing still tightly in my grip.

"Dad…"

My father's eyes gazed into mine and I smiled, hiding my sadness and fear of leaving him.

"I love you…"

He nodded and moved over to the computer panel, hovering his hand over a green button.

"I love you too sweetheart."

The next thing happened so quickly, I didn't even see him slam his hand down, all I saw were bright lights and the world changing around me. For a moment I felt sick, my head felt light as I dropped to my knees with my eyes squeezed firmly shut and I screamed in complete and utter fear as the feeling of falling rushed over me. There was so much noise, a horrid buzzing which continued to grow louder and louder filled my skull and vibrated through my bones, I honestly think I'm going to vomit. I held my breath and clenched my fists and after a few seconds, the noise stopped and it was replaced by rustling… like a gentle wind was blowing through some trees. Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing a large crowd of male soldiers sat on the ground in front of me chanting and whistling – at first I had no idea why but the looks on their faces made me look down at myself and guess what… I was naked! No wonder my father gave me a bag of clothes! Jesus, trust him to completely leave out one of the side effects of 'time travel'.

"Holy shit…!"

My eyes widened and I raised my hand, focusing on a shield which had the American flag printed on the front a few meters away from me.

"Come on baby! Show us a little more!"

A man called out to me in the crowd and I blushed flicking my hand back causing the metal shield to fly towards me. That certainly shut them all up. I quirked a smile as I covered my tiny naked frame up with the shield, winking at the gentleman before shuffling off to my right and down some steps to get off stage. That was certainly the most horrible situation I have ever found myself in.

"Who the hell are you?"

A deep Brooklyn accent caused me to jump and I turned, almost dropping the shield onto the floor.

"I… Uh…"

I gazed up at the stranger and I almost chocked on my saliva, it was the man I was supposed to find. Captain America was standing before me, gazing me up and down with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"That's my shield…"

My jaw dropped slightly and I stuttered, gripping onto the shield as tightly as I could.

"Could you possibly wait a moment… You see I'm not wearing anything and I need to find somewhere to change…?"

Mr Rogers didn't say one word, he just pointed behind me to a make shift changing room.

"Thank you so much."

I quickly shuffled backwards, gripping my bag in one hand and the shield in the other. When this is all over and done with, my dad is going to get a bloody slap but also a hug and a kiss for getting me here safe and sound.

"Can I ask who you are?"

In the background I suddenly heard a group of female singers, I presumed they were putting on a show for the soldiers outside, though I don't quite think it would be as good as mine.

"You may, my name is Amelia Darcy."

I spoke to him through a closed curtain, pulling on some underwear before sliding into my tight skinny jeans.

"And why exactly are you nude?"

I had to think about that one for a moment and I just decided a lie would be an easier explanation than time travel.

"I thought it was a little hot outside… needed to cool down…"

I pulled on my grey t shirt and leather jacket before pulling the curtain and sitting on a wooden stool.

"Shouldn't you be giving a speech or something?"

I glanced up at him as I pulled on some socks, as much as I hated my dad – he really was prepared for the freezing cold winter that I was placed into.

"Yeah… I should…"

The tall, handsome blonde gazed down at me with his piercing blue eyes. I have to admit, the guy was a lot hotter face to face.

"Off you go then."

I shooed him away and pulled on my boots, tying my laces before running my fingers through my hair. At least I was presentable now.

"Don't move."

I froze as the barrel of a gun was pressed into the back of my skull, this day couldn't have gotten any better could it? Just as I thought that, it started to rain and I sighed, raising my arms slowly and turning around.

"I ain't asking you again."

The man pressed the gun against my temple and I just blinked at him in fear, biting my lip and thinking about the crucial words before they leave my rosy pink lips.


End file.
